jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Astrid love czkawka/Spectrum
Eh nabrała mnie ochota na pisanie opka o mocach i czarodziejach itd. No nie przedłużając krótkie info: ''' '''Nie ma smoków Czasy współczesne Będzie fantastyka ' '''TO WŁAŚNIE OPKO JEST MOIM POMYSŁEM PIERWSZYM PRZED BG&GB. JEST STARE. NA WIKI ZAUWAŻYŁAM, ŻE TAKIE SĄ TERAZ MODNE, WIĘC CZEMU NIE. ' 'Wszystko jest wymyślone, stopnie itp., więc no… Żeby nie było jakichś problemów, od razu mówię. ' 'Heh z czasem kiepsko, ale zabieram się za kolejne opko… Nexty będą parę razy w tygodniu, najczęściej wtedy gdy będę miała dużo czasu. ' Opis W jeden dzień wszystko jest piękne i kolorowe, a następnego... Całe twoje życie zmienia się o 180 stopni. Dziewczyna, która miała wszystko musi to zostawić i wytrwać w najtrudniejszych momentach życia. Cały jej świat staje do góry nogami, a prawda wychodzi na jaw. Czy Astrid poradzi sobie z problemami ? 'Prolog ' Hej! Jestem Astrid Hofferson. Moje życie jest poukładane i bardzo je lubię. Chodzę do szkoły, a dokładniej do liceum z moim chłopakiem i przyjaciółmi. Ci co myślą, że tu życie to wieczna impreza to jesteście w błędzie. Moja rodzina jest super po prostu, jedyny minus to ten, iż nie mogę zapraszać znajomych do domu. Niby pomyślicie czemu, a odpowiedz jest bardzo prosta… Od pewnego czasu zaczęłam jakby to powiedzieć mieć moc? Ciężko mi stwierdzić jak mam to wyjaśnić, ale władam lodem i śniegiem. Moc trochę nie praktyczna, ale to coś nie każdy w końcu ma moce. '1. Normalna dziewczyna? Nie sądzę. ' 'No i mamy początek. Myśle że się podoba. ' Dlaczego wstawanie sprawia mi taki ogromny trud ? Może dlatego, że nie znoszę wstawać rano do szkoły. No cóż, życie… Wstałam z mojego łóżka i podeszłam do szafy. Hmm i w co tu się ubrać? Pierwsza moja myśl to niebieska sukienka, ale jednak … Wyciągnęłam czarne rurki z wysokim stanem, które dostałam od siostry, plus czarna koszulka na ramiączka z za dużą kurtką moro. Tak to mój styl. Ubrałam się i już miałam schodzić na dół, kiedy… Przypomniałam sobie o mojej fryzurze. Szybko poczesałam włosy w warkocza. Zabrał torbę i zeszłam na śniadanie. Zaraz na stole w kuchni zauważyłam karteczkę: Musiałam iść do pracy, zrób sobie śniadanko i weź 10 zł na lunch. Kocham mama '' Posłusznie zrobiłam sobie śniadanie, zjadłam i wyszłam z domu. Szłam wolnym krokiem, patrząc na domy, dzieci biegnące do szkoły oraz na dorosłych, którzy śpieszyli się do pracy. Doszłam do szkoły, zaraz w progu przywitał mnie pocałunkiem w policzek mój chłopak. - Pisałam wczoraj do ciebie. – powiedziałam. - Naprawdę? Mój telefon się zepsuł i musze oddać go do serwisu. – powiedział Damian. - Hej.– powiedziała i przytuliła mnie moja ukochana przyjaciółka Szpadka. - Czekaj.– powiedziała Stella, kiedy zaczęliśmy odchodzić. Polski. Nic nie mam do tego przedmiotu prócz tego, że strasznie się nudzę. Akurat dziś musi być powtórka… Siedziałam z Damianem, gdy nagle rozległ się dźwięk z głośnika : Astrid Hofferson proszona do gabinetu dyrektora. Osłupiałam… Wstałam i wyszłam z klasy. Kiedy wychodziłam, czułam na sobie spojrzenia wszystkich. Powędrowałam korytarzem do gabinetu dyrektora. Zapukałam, a następnie pani Alicja wpuściła mnie do pomieszczenia. -Dzień dobry.– powiedziałam, po czym zobaczyłam jakiegoś faceta. Dobrze mu z oczu patrzyło. - Ja jestem Ernest Haddock. Miło poznać panno Astrid Hofferson.– powiedział chłopak, jak się okazało. Był może z 3 może 4 lata starszy ode mnie. – Chciałbym abyś dołączyła do mojej szkoły. '''Króciutki next, ale jest. Zajęłam się teraz tym blogiem i powiem wam, że dobrze mi idzie. Jestem już na 5 rozdziale, tak jak w BG&GB2. ' - Dlaczego ja? – zapytałam - Masz niezwykłe stopnie i coś niezwykłego. Może nas pan zostawić sam ? – zapytał, a dyrektor wyszedł.– Słyszałem, że władasz lodem i śniegiem.– dodał po czym oparł się o biurko.– Spoko nie martw się, ja też mam moc, ale ja wiatru. I zabiorę cię do szkoły, gdzie będziesz rozwijała swoje moce. - Okej. Mnie pasuje. Ale kim ty w ogóle jesteś ? - Idź po rzeczy, jedziemy. A, no tak… Syn Stoicka i Valki się kłania, a mój ojciec to przyjaciel twojego. – dodał. Wyszliśmy, on załatwiał jeszcze coś z dyrektorem, a ja weszłam do klasy i spakowałam się. Mój chłopak popatrzył na mnie wzrokiem, o co chodzi, ale ja tylko westchnęłam i już wychodziłam, kiedy zadzwonił dzwonek. Wszyscy za mną wyszli, a ja zmierzałam do wyjścia. - Chodź. – powiedział Ernest. - Gdzie ty jedziesz ?- zapytał Damian szarpiąc mnie za ramie. - Nie pozwalaj sobie za dużo. – powiedziałam po czym wyrwałam rękę. – Do nowej szkoły. - Z nim? – dopytał, a ja tylko przewróciłam oczami. - Tak.– powiedział i odeszłam w stronę auta Ernesta. Miał Lamborghini Aventador lp 700-4.( mam nadzieję, że dobrze napisałam) ' '''Jak się podoba? Czekam na wasze opinie. ' 2. Za co?! Wsiadłam do wypasionego auta, Ernest założył okulary przeciwsłoneczne, ale przez nie widziałam jak coś w jego oku błysło. Ten błysk tego, że zaraz się popisze swoim autem przed nimi. - Zapnij się, trochę się popiszę. – powiedział, a ja zapięłam pasy. Poprawił sterczącą grzywkę i przycisną pedał gazu. Zrobił parę wiraży pod szkołą, widziałam jak Damianowi opada „kopara”, zaśmiał się na ten widok i odjechał. - Gdzie właściwie jedziemy? – zapytałam. - Do mojej szkoły. – powiedział, po czym szyderczo się uśmiechnął. Aha. Spoko. * Dojechaliśmy na koniec Berk. Zaczął jechać prosto przed siebie, wjeżdżając w las. Za bardzo nie spodobało mi się to. Miałam złe przeczucia… Dojechaliśmy na środek lasu, gdzie nikogo nie było. Chłopak otworzył drzwi i wysiadł. Zbliżył się do moich drzwi i otworzył je. - Wysiadka. – powiedział. - Wiesz nie wygląda mi to na szkołę. - Spokojnie. – dodał i pokręcił głową. Stałam obok jakiegoś pagórka, a on wycofał autem. Parę sekund później ziemia podniosła się. Po prostu… - Wsiadaj. Wsiadłam znów do jego auta i pomknęliśmy tunelem. Jazda nie dłużyła mi się. Tunel był trochę długi, no ale. W oddali ujrzałam światło. Jechaliśmy coraz szybciej, byliśmy coraz bliżej. Wyjechaliśmy na powierzchnie. Stał tam wielki budynek. Było tam dużo uczniów. Ernest wjechał do bramy, a następnie zahamował. Odpięliśmy pasy i wyszliśmy z samochodu. Ernest od razu gdzieś pognał, a do mnie podeszła dziewczyna. Była mojego wzrostu, miała kasztanowe włosy, a jej oczy były czerwone… dosłownie. - Jestem Bella. – przedstawiła się. - Ja jestem Astrid. - Chodź zaprowadzę cię do pokoju.– dodała. Razem weszłyśmy na plac. Wszyscy używali tam magii. Widziałam dziewczynę, która władała ziemią. Wszystko było dla mnie takie nowe. Całkiem odeszłam od świata. Po prostu zapomniałam o nim. Uderzyłam w coś. - O jejku przepraszam. – powiedziałam do bruneta o zielonych oczach. - Ty jesteś ta nowa? – zapytał, nawet na mnie nie patrząc - Tak, Astrid. – powiedziałam - Za co?! Bella, za co!? - Czkawka… Nie histeryzuj, nie wygląda tak źle… - powiedziała dziewczyna, a potem ruszyłyśmy dalej. No i jak? Już wicie kim jest Ernest? Stanęłyśmy przed wielkimi drzwiami z napisem „72”. - Twój pokój, a właściwie nasz… - powiedziała, po czym otworzyła drzwi. W środku były jeszcze 2 dziewczyny. Jedna była brunetką, o brązowych włosach, zaś drugą widziałam na placu głównym, czyli blondynkę, która była nie widoma. - Mia. – powiedziała podając mi rękę - Deyna. – powiedziała brunetka - Astrid, miło poznać. – powiedziałam. - Zostaw rzeczy i pójdziemy na trening. – powiedziała Bella, kiedy Mia z Deyną wyszły. – Zachód czy wschód ? - Yyy… hehe co? – zapytałam - Zimno czy ciepło ?- zapytała z lekkim załamaniem. - Zimno. - Zachód inaczej. Ja jestem wschodem tak jak i Mia, a Deyna jak ty jest zachodem. - Wiele wyjaśnia… Kim był ten chłopak? – zapytałam. - Brat Ernesta, młody mag taki jak ty Czkawka Haddock. Mój przyjaciel. * Znajdowałyśmy się na ogromnej hali. Byłam ja, Mia, Bella, Deyna, Czkawka i jeszcze 3 chłopców, których nie znam, ale na pewno poznam. Wszyscy się rozgrzewali, za radą Beli, gdy byłyśmy w pokoju przebrałam się, w strój do ćwiczeń. Na sale wszedł mężczyzna wraz z Ernestem. Już miałam machać, ale się wstrzymałam. - Witam nową. – powiedział – Mam nadzieję, że Bella, bądź jeden z moich synów już cie wprowadził. - Bella trochę mnie już wprowadziła. – powiedziałam. - Ile lat uczysz się już magii ? – zapytał. - No wie pan… Parę miesięcy. - Nie znasz pewnie podstaw, a ni niczego. Zgadłem ? - Tak. - To nic, Czkawka cie nauczy, w końcu on też włada magią lodu i śniegu. - Co?! Czekaj… To ona jest tą świetną i doskonałą partnerką do misji dla mnie? - Czkawka nie unoś się. – powiedział Ernest – I tak. Czkawka nie był zadowolony z tego, że to właśnie ja, a nie Bella, czy ktoś inny. Może nie będę mistrzynią, ale myślę że się przydam. A więc Czkawka ma pracować z Astrid, więc wiecie jaką to on ma moc ? ' '3.Ćwiczenia. ' Pan Stoick i Ernest wyszli. Bella podeszła do chłopaka o czarnych włosach i piwnych oczach. - Zuko – powiedział, po czym podał mi rękę. Zaraz za nim podeszła Mia z blondynem o szarych oczach i Deyna z kolejnym blondynkiem tylko z niebieskimi oczami. - To jest mój chłopak i partner misyjny Max. – powiedziała Mia. - A to Asher. – powiedziała Deyna. - Ooo jakie to urocze… Aż się rzygać chce, jak widzę jakie miłe jesteście dla tej nowej. Błagam to trening, a nie piknik. Do roboty, już! – warkną Czkawka- Bella naucz jakichś podstaw tą nową. Ja idę do chłopaków. - On taki jest… - powiedziała Mia. Zaczęłyśmy trening. Deyna najpierw podjęła się nauczania mnie. Pokazywała mi jaką musze mieć podstawę. Twardo na nogach, plecy proste. Moje postawy nie były najlepsze. Jednym słowem Asher padł ze śmiechu jak mnie widział. * 2 godziny nauki postawy są bardzo męczące, chociaż mogą wydawać się proste. - Na dziś może wystarczy, bo nam padniesz jeszcze. – powiedziała Mia, była bardzo miła. Kiedy Deyna po godzinie zrezygnowała, zajęła się mną Mia. Czkawka nie spuszczał z nas oczu, patrzył z takim zawodem, jakby nie dostał telefonu na gwiazdkę, tylko rower. Razem z Mią szłam korytarzem. Na jego końcu były drzwi. Białe, dość ładne z napisem „Wielcy”. - Co tam jest? – zapytałam. - Miejsce gdzie nie wolno wchodzić. – powiedziała Mia i zaginęła za zakrętem. Te drzwi mnie zaciekawiły, rozglądnęłam się i zaczęłam iść w ich stronę. Byłam już przy nich. Dzieliło mnie może 5 metrów. - A ty gdzie? – syknął Czkawka. Mogłam się tego spodziewać, takie miejsce musi coś w sobie mieć skoro jest pilnowane. - Chciałam zobaczyć co… - NIE! Nikt ci nie powiedział, że tam się nie wchodzi! – krzyczał pewnie na całą akademie. - Ale… - Nie ma „ale”. Już cie tu nie widzę. – powiedział. Spuściłam głowę i szłam przed siebie. Doszłam do pokoju. Wybiegła z niego Bella. '''Jak się podoba ? ' - Co się dzieje ? – zapytała. - Czkawka się na mnie wydarł i tyle. Obudził mnie dźwięk dzwonka. Leniwie otwarłam oczy i rozglądnęłam się po pokoju. Nie było tam dziewczyn. Pewnie już wstały. Wygramoliłam się z łóżka i ubrałam strój do ćwiczeń, który wczoraj dostałam od Ernesta. Nic specjalnego. Legginsy i jeśli mogę to tak nazwać „ tunika” z rękawem ¾ . Szybko uczesałam warkocz i ubrałam buty, które również dostałam, były to najzwyklejsze tenisówki. Wyszłam z pokoju i skierowałam się ku Sali. Czkawka musiał na mnie dobrze nagadać ojcu, bo drzwi dziś są obstawione. Weszłam na salę, stwierdzam fakt iż się spóźniłam. Tam wszyscy już ćwiczą, a Czkawka spiorunował mnie wzrokiem, czas uciekać… Szybszym krokiem dochodziłam do drzwi, swoją drogą mogłam w nich zostać, a nie wychodzić na środek Sali. - Stój. – powiedział Czkawka. Zatrzymałam się. – Jesteś spóźniona, wiesz o tym? – zapytał, jego ton głosu wydał się być milszy niż wczoraj. - Tak, wiem. Mam wytłumaczenie. Nie wiedziałam, że będzie trening, – powiedziałam, a chłopak westchnął. - Rozgrzej się, zaraz będziemy ćwiczyć magię, już nie postawę. '4. Drań! ' 'Jak się podoba next? ' '''Jak myślicie o kim mowa ? 2 tygodnie później. Już 2 tygodnie się tu uczę, jestem coraz lepsza. Czkawka z dnia na dzień jest dla mnie inny, raz miły, a raz zły. Ciężko stwierdzić jaki będzie miał dziś do mnie humor. Jego brata Ernesta nie widuje praktycznie. Znalazł dziewczynę i teraz dba o nią. Może dziś pojadę po moje rzeczy do domu. Wszystko dostaje od szkoły, ale chciałabym mieć coś swojego. Teraz ćwiczę z Deyną moją magię. Wszędzie jest lód… Czkawka cały czas na nas patrzy. - Zejdź Deyna. - powiedział Deyna zeszła zostałam sama. Czekałam na jego ruch. On najzwyczajniej w świecie stanął na poręczy z balkonu, gdzie nas obserwuję i rozłożył ręce. Wziął oddech i pochylił się do przodu. Spada… Nie wiedziałam co mam zrobić. Wszyscy patrzyli na to co zaraz się stanie. Był może 5-6 metrów nad ziemią i w ostatniej chwili wylądował. Nic mu się nie stało. Przyjął postawę do walki, a ja nadal nie kminie o co chodzi, otworzył oczy, uśmiechną się i uderzył magią. W ostatniej chwili zrobiłam unik. On nie przestawał, atakował dalej. - Nie atakujesz? – zapytał z chytrym uśmieszkiem. Wzięłam głęboki wdech, przyjęłam postawę i uderzyłam. Wytworzyłam coś w rodzaju kuli śnieżnej. Czkawka zatrzymał ją dłońmi i podzielił na pół. Śnieg posypał się obok niego, a ja nie miałam już siły, a ni chęci z nim walczyć. - Poddaje się. – powiedziałam. - Słabo… Myślałem, że będzie lepiej. - No cóż. – powiedziałam z rezygnacją. Lubię tutaj naukę, ale treningi coraz mniej. - 18.00 kolacja. – powiedział i ruszył przed siebie. - Nie było źle. Nie tęsknisz za tamtym życiem? – zapytała Mia. - Chciałabym zobaczyć co się tam dzieję. Mia uśmiechnęła się i razem ruszyłyśmy na kolację. Razem z Zuko, Bellą, Asherem, Deyną, Max’ em, Mią i Czkawką jedliśmy zapiekanki. Zauważyłam, że Czkawka jest zmartwiony, przygnębiony, a w sumie zamyślony. On jako jedyny nadal miał zupę i jakoś nie specjalnie ją jadł. - Ej, Czkawek. Mam pytanie. – powiedziałam, a on podniósł wzrok. - No dajesz młoda. – powiedział. - Chciałabym zobaczyć co u Damiana. Mogłabym jakoś? – zapytałam. - U tego dupka? Myślałem, że zerwaliście. - Co przepraszam? – oburzyłam się. Jak on ma prawo mówić tak o moim chłopaku. Co mu nie pasuje. - No, tak. Dupek z niego i tyle. Ale jeśli chcesz to przyniosę lustro. – powiedział, a ja pokiwałam głową twierdząco. Bella sparaliżowała go wzrokiem, ale on wstał i pobiegł do jakiegoś składziku. Przyniósł z niego lustro. Ustawił je, i poprosił Deynę o „włączenie”. - Magiczne lustro z krainy cieni, wskaż mi co robi Damian z ziemi. Ukazała się ciemność, a po chwili Damian ze Stellą. Nie wierzyłam w to co widzę. Byli u niego w domu. Pili wino, śmiali się i jedli. Rodziców Damiana nigdy nie było. Coś we mnie wstąpiło, siła, o której nie miałam pojęcia. Do jadalni wszedł Ernest, spojrzeniem spiorunował Czkawkę. - Wiedziałeś o tym? – zapytałam z łzami w oczach. - To nie tak… - zaczął, nie dałam mu skończyć. Z moich oczu popłynęły łzy. Wzięłam telefon i wykręciłam numer do Damiana. Stella na obrazie była coraz bliżej jego i już miała go pocałować, ale zadzwonił telefon. ''- Cześć Damian'' ''- O Astrid '' ''- Chciałam ci powiedzieć, że to koniec. Ty gnoju.'' ''- O czym ty mówisz skarbie? '' ''- O Stelli mówię świnio. '' Rozłączyłam się. Popatrzyłam na Czkawkę i Ernesta, a potem wyszłam. Byłam zła, smutna i czułam nadzwyczajną siłę. Gdybym mogła to udusiłabym ich. Z moich oczu jeszcze mocniej płynęły łzy, a moje ręce stawały się coraz bardziej zimne. Weszłam do pokoju, położyłam się i nawet nie wiem kiedy zasnęłam. Czekam na wasze opinie. Mam nadzieję, że się podoba. ' '''5. Zemsta to najsłodszy owoc. ' Otworzyłam oczy. Był ranek. Dziewczyny jeszcze spały, pewnie nie długo bo zaraz trening. Wstałam przebrałam się i wyszłam do jadalni. Czkawka z Ernestem pili herbatę i jedli kanapki. Podeszłam do barku i zamówiłam to co oni. - Siadaj z nami. – powiedział Ernest. Podeszłam, nadal bolało mnie to co wczoraj zobaczyłam. Nadal byłam smutna i nadal czułam złość. Jednak ta niesamowita siła mnie opuściła. Moje ręce były zimne jak lody. Poczułam jak ktoś złapał mnie za rękę. Podniosłam wzrok. To Czkawka złapał mnie za rękę. - Mam twoje papiery, które musicie zawieźć do szkoły. Pojedziecie po krótkim treningu. – powiedział Ernest - No spoko. – powiedziałam, po czym wyrwałam rękę z uścisku Czkawki. Ernest poszedł pobiegać. - Wiem co czujesz. – powiedział Czkawka. - Jak to? - Też kiedyś kochałem się w takiej jednej, a ona wybrała kogoś innego. Kogoś kto był mi bliski. Zapadła cisza, chwilę patrzyliśmy w talerze. - Chce zemsty na nim. – powiedziałam, a Czkawka szyderczo się uśmiechnął. - Okej, ja za, ale pierwsze trening. * Była 12. Z Czkawką zaplanowaliśmy zemstę na Damianie. Na treningu prawie zabiłam Czkawkę wielkim lodowym soplem. Dzisiaj szło mi doskonale. Czkawka jednak twierdzi, że mogę nad tym nie panować. Nie martwię się. Ubrałam czarną mini sukienkę, wysokie koturny, a do tego włosy rozpuściłam i końce podkręciłam. Czkawka zaś wystroił się w garnitur. Poprawił włosy i już mieliśmy wychodzić, kiedy zatrzymał nas Ernest. - Zdjęcie do albumu. – powiedział, a ja spojrzałam na Czkawkę z pytaniem o co chodzi, jaki album? Brunet pokiwał tylko głową. Stanęłam obok niego i położyłam głowę na jego klatce piersiowej. Słyszałam jak jego serce bije. On złapał mnie w tali. Ernest głupkowato się uśmiechnął i zrobił zdjęcie. Zaraz po tym pobiegł do pokoju. - Biorę auto, stary. – powiedział Czkawka, ale Ernest nie słyszał. * Ostania prosta i będziemy w szkole. Poprawiłam włosy, a Czkawka tylko parsknął śmiechem. Zignorowałam go. Podjechaliśmy pod szkołę. Czkawka wysiadł z auta, podszedł do moich drzwi i je otworzył. Razem szliśmy w stronę gabinetu dyrektora, kiedy zauważyłam Damiana i Stelle. Siła powróciła, moje ręce znów zaczęły być zimne. Wściekłość ogarnęła mną znów. Miałam już tam podejść i natrącać im, ale Czkawka mnie powstrzymał. - Spokojnie.- powiedział. - Ale widzisz to? – zapytałam pół głosem. - Widzę. Zemsta jest zaplanowana i ją wykonamy. Przechodziłam z Czkawką obok Stelli i Damiana. Myślałam, że wszystko będzie dobrze. - O Astrid, wróciłaś? – zapytała Stella. - Nie, nie wracam. Mam genialną szkołę z moim chłopakiem. – powiedziałam, nie byłam pewna co na to Czkawka, bo w końcu plan był inny. - Chłopakiem?! – zapytali chórkiem. - Nie widać? – zapytał Czkawka, po czym objął mnie w tali. - Nie, wcale… - powiedział i przewrócił oczami Damian. - Chodźmy już, nie lubię takich dupków.- powiedział Czkawka. - A jak tam w szkole? – zapytała Stella. - Lekcje bardzo fajne, ale zajęcia pozalekcyjne lepsze, no nie?- zapytałam Czkawki, powstrzymując śmiech. - Z tobą zawsze, piękna. – powiedział. Damian poczerwieniał. Chyba nie zrozumiał o jakie zajęcia chodzi. Podszedł do Czkawki i złapał go za koszule. Oczy Czkawki zrobiły się ciemniejsze. Nie no chyba nie będą się bić. Przecież Czkawka go zabije z palcem w nosie. - Masz zostawić ją!- warkną Damian. - W twoich snach. – syknął Czkawka. Czkawka kopnął rywala w brzuch po czym ten puścił jego koszule. Zrobił parę kroków w tył. Brunet zamachnął się i dał mu prosto w nos, polała się krew. Zauważyłam, że pięść Czkawki staje się lekko jakby to nazwać z lodowaciała (?). - Chyba nie wiesz z kim rozmawiasz!- warknął Damian. - Chyba ty nie wiesz. – powiedział Czkawka. Czkawka złapał za bluzę Damiana i podniósł go do góry. Miał zadać cios, ale .. '''Ale co? Jak myślicie? Dedyk dla... Gabu :) ' 'KONKURS Chciałam ogłosić konkurs na ucznia/uczennice szkoły magii. ''' '''Imię: Nazwisko: Moc: Charakter: Wygląd: Ubiór: Wiek: 15-17 Coś o czym zapomniałam/ Coś co chcecie dodać: ' '''Prace prosze składać jak najszybciej. ' Miał zadać cios, ale go powstrzymałam. Brunet popatrzył na mnie i puścił chłopaka. Widziałam jak jego oczy jaśnieją. Poszliśmy do gabinetu dyrektora, papiery zostawiłam pani Alicji i wyszliśmy. Nie miałam ochoty tam więcej przebywać. Bolało mnie to, że zostawiam ich wszystkich, ale mam teraz lepsze życie. 6. Pokój prawdy, tajemnic i ... bólu. Kolejny tydzień w tym wspaniałym miejscu. Czkawka i ja coraz bardziej się dogadujemy. Czarownie idzie mi coraz lepiej. Z Czkawką tworzymy zgrany duet. Wczoraj przyznał, że jego ojciec nie pomylił się w wyborze kandydatki na jego partnerkę. Nadal gnębi mnie jednak ten pokój. Jest jak zamknięta twierdza. Może udałoby mi się tam dostać. Stałam w jadalni, a bardziej przy jej drzwiach i czekałam na moich przyjaciół. Koło mnie szła dziewczyna. Miała różowe włosy, szare oczy i była pewnie mojego wzrostu. - Szkoda tej Avy. – powiedziała do koleżanki. To imię było mi znane. Pamiętam dzień, kiedy je usłyszałam. Jakby to było wczoraj. Czułam ogromną radość kiedy mogłam się z nią przyjaźnić, a później odeszła. Smutek po jej utracie nadal tkwił w moim sercu. Był to ubytek, którego ni jak nie dało się zapełnić. - Jakiej Avy? – zaczepiłam dziewczynę i zapytałam. - No na misjach mówiono do niej Avalon Black, ale podobno nazywała się Hofferson. Pewności jednak nie mam, nikt nie znał jej prawdziwego nazwiska. Ona jako pierwsza osiągnęła Spectrum. – powiedziała i odeszła. Nie możliwe, Ava miała moc?! Jak to? Nigdy nie mówiła o tym, nigdy… Czkawka musiał o tym wiedzieć. Czułam taki smutek, że mój przyjaciel wiedział o tym i nawet nie raczył mi o niej wspomnieć. Dlaczego? W mojej głowie pojawiały się kolejne pytania. Co ona tu robiła, czym jest Spectrum i dlaczego dowiaduje się o tym ostatnia?! W tym pokoju musi być coś o niej. Przecież coś tam osiągnęła i zginęła… Nadal pamiętam jej ostatnie słowa „ Jak wrócę, to ci wyznam prawdę”. Teraz wiem o jaką prawdę chodziło. Wtedy nie zależało mi na prawdzie, a teraz czuje jej nie dosyt, musze ją poznać. Pobiegłam na trening, Czkawka tam był i trenował z Ernestem. Podeszłam do nich. - Hej, czekałam na was. – powiedziałam. - Deyna, Ash, Bella i Mia są w sklepie, a Zuko z Max’ em poszli coś zjeść. - Pogadałbym, ale … - powiedział i wskazał na telefon. Czkawka pokiwał głową i uśmiechnął się. - No zaczynamy trening. Chciałam porozmawiać z Czkawką, ale nie miałam szans. On cały czas mi przerywał albo zmieniał temat. Interesowała mnie Ava i pokój, ale jego trening i walka. Może dlatego, że miał mnie nauczyć wszystkiego, no większości tego co umie na pierwszą misję, czy coś. Zaczęliśmy walkę. Nie miałam na nią ochoty i nie atakowałam jakoś specjalnie. Tylko tak, żeby on miał zajęcie. - Co dziś tak słabo? Pomyśl, że ja to Stella. – powiedział Czkawka. Na to słowo, aż coś się we mnie zagotowało. Zaczęłam bić z całej siły z materace, które miał na rękach Czkawka. Wyobraziłam sobie ją, i po prostu straciłam panowanie nad sobą. Ściągnął rękawice i zaczął uciekać, to cześć treningu. Zaczęłam rzucać soplami lodu w Czkawkę, a on starał się ich unikać. - Ej! To już przestaje być śmieszne – powiedział Czkawka. - Pomóc ci? – zapytał Max. Popatrzyłam na niego i zaczęłam teraz w niego rzucać lodem. Czkawka zniknął mi z pola widzenia. Zajęłam się Zuko i Max’ em. Coś złapało mnie z tyłu. Złość mnie opuściła. - Spokojnie, ja chciałem tylko dobrze. – powiedział mi do ucha Czkawka. To własnie on mnie teraz trzyma i to właśnie on dostanie w nos. - Uroczo wyglądacie razem. – powiedziała Bella, po czym mrugnęła do Czkawki. Puściłam jej mordercze spojrzenie. - Mogę was prosić chłopaki? Bez ciebie Czkawka. – powiedziałam. - Możesz mnie puścić? Chłopak poczerwieniał i puścił mnie na ziemie. Głupkowato się uśmiechną po czym podrapał się po głowie. 'Ma proźbe do chłopców. Jak myślicie o co chodzi? Jak myślicie co to przyniesie, chodzi mi o skutek. ' 'Nadal czekam na zgłoszenia postaci. Na razie mam 2. ' Z chłopakami poszłam do pokoju. Za bardzo im się to nie spodobało. - Mam prośbę. - Słuchamy. – powiedział Max - Musze dostać się do pokoju, tego wiecie… Zamkniętego. - Nie radziłbym, ale co mamy zrobić ? – zapytał Ash - Dywersję. Zuko zacznie cie atakować, a ja wtedy wślizgnę się tam. - A ja? – zapytał Max - Ty weźmiesz strażników od drzwi. - Zaczynamy. – powiedział Zuko, i razem z Ashem wybiegł na dziedziniec szkoły. -Zuko zaatakował Asha, mogą panowie pomóc ?- zapytał Max. Strażnicy pobiegli za nim. Ja miałam czas, żeby się tam wślizgnąć. Cieszyłam się jak małe dziecko, chyba dlatego, że coś mi się udało samej. Bez niczyjej pomocy. Podeszłam do drzwi, w oddali widziałam Czkawkę. Pociągnęłam za klamkę i wpadłam do pokoju… 7. To już czas poznać prawdy smak. Pokój był ogromny. Na ścianach wisiały zdjęcia, ale na środku było coś przypominające stół. Na nim znajdowały się dwa zdjęcia[1] [2] , a obok nich 2 znicze świecące na niebiesko. Na pierwszym była Ava, moja siostra. Pod zdjęciem był napis: Spectrum. - Astrid co ty tu robisz?- zapytał Czkawka. - Kto to?- zapytałam, wskazując na zdjęcie chłopaka o śnieżnobiałych włosach. Czułam jak moje oczy napełniają łzy. Smutek znów ogarnął moje serce. - Mój brat Wojtek, a to jego dziewczyna Avalon. - Wiem kim jest dziewczyna. – powiedziałam, a Czkawka na mnie popatrzył. – To moja siostra.- dodałam, a z moich oczu popłynęły łzy. '''Ava to siostra Astrid. A Wojtek ''♥ ''to brat Czkawki. Co będzie dalej? ''Nadal można się zgłaszać, mam już 5 osób. Prosze o niewybierania mocy takich jak: ogień, woda, elektryczność i natura. '' - Zginęła w walce. Była najpotężniejsza. Tak jak mój brat. - Nie jest taki jak ty, a ni jak Ernest. – powiedziałam przez łzy. Czkawka stanął koło mnie i je otarł. Poczułam ciepło. - Ona go zmieniła. – powiedział. - Chce wiedzieć więcej. – powiedziałam. - O nim? - Nie idioto… o wszystkim. - Zginęła w walce z wielką Isabel. Przykro mi. – powiedział po czym położył rękę na moim ramieniu. Czułam jak z moich oczu płyną łzy, znowu... Przytuliłam go. Moje łzy leciały mocniej. Drzwi do pokoju otworzyły się. Stała w nich Bella ze świecami. Jej mina była bez cenna. - Astrid? – zapytała, Czkawka popatrzył na nią i uciekł. – Co się stało? Nie odpowiedziałam popatrzyłam na nią i wyszłam. Narrator Blondynka cała zapłakana uciekła z pokoju, który sprawił jej tyle bólu. Czerwonooka (dobrze?) nie wiedziała co ma zrobić. Iść do bruneta czy pobiec za blondynką. - Co się stało? – zapytał Ernest.- Widziałem zapłakaną Astrid. -Sama chciałabym wiedzieć. – odpowiedziała Bella. – Na pewno to coś ma związek z Czkawką. - Chodź do Czkawki. – postanowił Haddock. Chłopak z młodą Fire ruszyli korytarzem prosto do pokoju bruneta. Drzwi były zamknięte. Ernest zaczął pukać. Nie dawało to jednak żadnych efektów. Czkawka wbiegł do pokoju, zamknął go i otarł się o drzwi. Włożył słuchawki do uszu, zawsze miał je przy sobie. Włączył swoją ulubioną piosenkę, która przypominała mu o jego ukochanej Avie, która wybrała Wojtka. Chłopak rozumiał, że jego brat był lepszą partią, ale jednak nieodwzajemnionej miłości się nie zapomina, i chociaż przemija to mi tak ją pamiętamy. - Czkawka! Otwieraj, ale to już! – warknęła Bella. – Odsuń się. – dodała do Haddocka. Odsunęła się 2 metry, wzięła głęboki wdech i wydech. Przyjęła postawę do walki. Ernest zrozumiał co ona chce zrobić. Tęczówki dziewczyny zapłonęły. Uderzyła. - Coś nie pykło. – zauważył Asher. - Odsuń cie się, ja pokaże jak to się robi. – powiedział Ernest. Stanął przed drzwiami. Przyjął postawę, a jego zielone oczy przybrały barwę bardzo jasnego niebieskiego. Z całej siły jaką w sobie miał uderzył mieszanką lodu i powietrza. Asher nie mógł uwierzyć, że Ernest tyle potrafił. - Ja też tak chcę. – powiedział młody Night. - Może kiedyś cie nauczę. – zaśmiał się Haddock. - Idę, Deyna czeka. – powiedział Asher i szybkim krokiem odszedł. Fire i Ernest weszli do pokoju, który został pozbawiony drzwi. Czkawki nie było. Młodzi przeszli obok drzwi rozglądając się za brunetem. - Dzięki, za chęć zabicia mnie. – powiedział Czkawka, podnosząc drzwi. - Coś ty znowu zrobił? – zapytał Ernest. - Nic. Wiem kim ona jest. – powiedział brunet.- Wiesz, dlaczego ojciec wybrał ją. Bo to siostra Black. - Nie możliwe. Astrid i Ava są siostrami?- zapytała Bella. - Tak. – powiedział Ernest.- Ja wybrałem ją razem z Avą i Wojtkiem. - Czemu nie powiedziałeś?- zapytał Czkawka. – Wiesz jak ją kochałem. Licze, że dobijecie dziś 100 komów. Zapraszam na '''https://www.wattpad.com/story/72012724-bad-girl-good-boy '''A w ogóle jak sie podoba next? Co wydarzy się dalej? - Wiem, ale Czkawka… Chłopak nie zdążył dokończyć, brunet wyszedł z pokoju. Szedł przed siebie. Czuł taki ból, którego nie da się opisać. Pustkę. Tak po prostu brat zataił fakt, o ważnej dla niego osobie. Zielonooki natrafił na drzwi. Nigdy wcześniej ich nie widział. Znał tą akademie jak własną kieszeń, a jednak nigdy nie widział tego pokoju. Otworzył drzwi i wszedł. 8. Tyle miejsc jest na świecie, a ja trafiam tu! Jak myślicie gdzie trafia Czkawka? Zapraszam na mojego wattpad'a Andzia_7200. ''' '''UWAGA! INFORMUJE, IŻ DNIA 16.05.2016r. ZOSTAŁA ZMIENIONA DATA 2 CZĘŚCI BAD GIRL& GOOD BOY2: WSZYSTKO STAJE SIĘ INNE... NA DZIEŃ 28.11.2016r. Osoba, która chce kolaż, co jest dnia 28.11.2016r? ' Pokój był pogrążony w ciemnościach. Czkawka zaczął poszukiwania włącznika od światła. Nie było to specjalnie trudne. Pokój stał się jasny. Brunet był wściekły, zrozumiał gdzie jest. - Nie k**wa nie wierze. Trafiłem do pokoju tego ch**a Wojtka! Pokój był duży. Granatowy, Wojtek uwielbiał ten kolor. Na ścianach, szafie i małej korkowej tablicy były zdjęcia Avy, oraz jego z nią. Chłopak kochał ją nad życie. Podszedł do biurka bruneta '( tak wiem, Jack Frost ma białe włosy, ale ja nie opisuje jego tylko takiego innego Wojtka, więc proszę się nie bulwersować), '''zauważył jego notes i ostatni wpis: ''Kocham Avę, ale to chyba nie ma sensu. Widzę, że ona czuje coś do Ernesta. Czkawka też coś do niej czuje, coraz częściej jest na mnie zły. Chyba za to, że z nią jestem. No cóż, ona woli mnie, nie jego. Kurdupel myśli, że jej się spodoba, ale oczywiście jest w błędzie. Chętnie bym mu to powiedział, ale to on ma zostać NAJPOTĘŻNIEJSZYM i to on ma być z wielką SPECTRUM, a póki co to tylko Ava to ma, więc myślę, iż ona z nim będzie. Mimo to nie pozwolę na to. '' ''Sam już nie wiem co mam myśleć, Ava powiedziała, że mimo wszystko złamie przepowiednie i będzie ze mną. Ernest wyznał, że ma już jedną na oku i nie odbije mi mojej słodkiej Avci. Cieszę się, że Czkawka z nią nie będzie. Nie zasługuję na nią i teraz myśląc o tym dobrze postąpiłem, że ją poderwałem. '' ''-'' Podobałem się jej? To przez niego z nią nie jestem! Jak mogłeś Wojtek?! Nie znoszę cię!!- zaczął krzyczeć brunet w niebo głosy. – To wszystko twoja wina, że teraz jestem nieszczęśliwy! Chłopak czuł jakby coś go rozdzierało… Była to zazdrość, wściekłość i żal do brata. W jego głowie pozostało pytanie o przepowiednie. Zielonooki nie wytrzymał, jego emocje wzięły górę. Użył całej swojej mocy jaką miał i zamroził pokój brata. Cały… Jego oczy stały się bardzo jasne podczas ataku. Brunet nie chciał tam więcej przebywać i wyszedł z pomieszczenia. Na ziemie spadły 2 [1] [2] zdjęcia, które nie zostały poszkodowane podczas ataku. Chłopak wyszedł na korytarz, chciał zobaczyć się z ojcem, zapytać o przepowiednie. Nic o nie niej wiedział. Po jego głowie krążyły myśli. Wszystko waliło mu się na głowę, wszystko powoli traciło sens. Czkawka będąc w furii nie zauważył niewidomej blondynki. Dał jej z Bara. Dziewczynie się to nie spodobało. - Ej! Co ty sobie wyobrażasz?! To, że twój ojciec tu rządzi, nie znaczy, że możesz pomiatać innymi!- wydarła się Mia. - A masz jakiś problem!? – krzyknął brunet - Mam! Moje życie jest zmarnowane, bo nie widzę. A ty książę znowu masz focha na świat. Ogarnij się! – zadarła się drobniutka blondynka. Słowa zabolały bruneta. Podszedł do blondynki. Dziewczyna nie wyczuwała strachu, pytanie pozostawało czy powinna? - Wiesz, nie boje się ciebie i chętnie stocze walkę, z tobą. - Chętnie. – powiedział brunet. To był najlepszy sposób na rozładowanie emocji. '''Zapowiada się bitwa. Mia VS Czkawka. Jak myślicie, kto będzie górą? POSYŁAM POZDROWIENIA Z OBECNĄ PRZY PISANIU NEXTA ALĄ Blondynka i brunet weszli na salę. Tam gdzie zawsze toczą się pojedynki. Hala była dość stara i przeżyła swoje, ale teraz czekało ją najgorsze. Siła+ potencjał+ złość najmłodszego Haddocka = nowa hala. Nikt nie miał wiedzieć o całej bitwie, ale zeszła się cała szkoła. Prócz Fire, Ernesta i Astrid. - Zaczyna Mia. – rzucił jakiś uczeń, a dziewczyna przyjęła postawę do walki. Wiedziała co jej grozi, mimo to nie bała się. Czkawka choć wściekły, to jednak on. Ten sam chłopak, który ją lubił, pocieszał i się z nią przyjaźnił. Blondynka wzięła głęboki wdech i uderzyła, brunet zrobił unik i tym razem on zaatakował. Dziewczyna odskoczyła. Chłopak nie przestawał, każdy cios był z większą siłą. Mia zrozumiała taktykę chłopaka, była wprost idealna: zmęczyć, a potem wykończyć. - Udaje mu się. – pomyślała Mia. Czkawka zadał cios, jakiego nikt nie widział. Dziewczyna dostała i bezbronna upadła na ziemie. Chłopak chciał zadać ostateczny cios, ale… Ale... No kto zgaduje ? 9. Siostro! ''' *Szybciej w pokoju Astrid* Dziewczyna siedziała na swoim łóżku. Myślała o tym wszystkim co się wydarzyło. Była pogrążona w smutku, ale jednak widziała coś w tym dobrego. Przypomniały jej się słowa Avy: ''- Prawda kiedyś wyjdzie na jaw, a wtedy nic nie poradzimy. Pamiętaj zawsze przy tobie jestem. '' - Ava chciałabym się z tobą zobaczyć i porozmawiać. – powiedziała As. Oparła głowę o ścianę. W pokoju zaczęła pojawiać się lekki dym, z każdą sekundą było go więcej i więcej. Astrid zamknęła oczy. Zanurzyła się w swoich myślach. - Astrid. – powiedziała jakaś postać. Dziewczyna gwałtownie otwarła oczy. Zobaczyła przed sobą dziewczynę . - Kim jesteś!? – krzyknęła Astrid, po czym z lodu wytworzyła sztylet. - Jestem wielka Avalon Black, córka Jakuba i Angeliny. Władam lodem i śniegiem. Moim chłopakiem był potężny V. – powiedziała „potężnym” głosem zjawa. - Black? Ava to ty? - Tak siostrzyczko. – zaśmiała się dziewczyna. – Przychodzę aby ci pomóc. Wiem, że jest ci ciężko tu, ale wierze w ciebie. - Ty przecież nie żyjesz. Może to zagrywka Czkawki. – pomyślała Astrid. - Jak się tu znalazłaś? – zapytała podejrzliwie Astrid. - Ty mnie wezwałaś. Proszę weź to. – powiedziała podając dziewczynie naszyjnik - Miej go zawsze ze sobą, kiedy będzie potrzebna ci moc czy pomoc, on mnie wezwie. - Dziękuje, mam tyle pytań. – zaczęła Astrid, ale zaraz po tych słowach usłyszała pukanie do drzwi. - Przepraszam, ale nie mogę się ujawniać. Jeszcze się spotkamy, przepowiednia się nie myli. - Jaka przepowiednia? – zapytała Astrid, ale Avalon zniknęła. Blondynka ubrała naszyjnik. Podeszła do drzwi i otworzyła je. W drzwiach stał Ernest i Bella. Razem weszli do pokoju. Ernest zaczął z nią rozmowę, o siostrze. Chciał powiedzieć jej nieco o niej. Astrid jednak czuła, że zna ją lepiej niż Ernest. *pół godziny później* - Avalon i ja byłyśmy przyjaciółkami. – powiedziała Bella. - Tak, a moich braci i mnie wprost kochała. - A Wojtka najbardziej? - Tak, ale przepowiednia mówi inaczej. – powiedział chłopka. Fire i Haddock lekko posmutnieli. Astrid popatrzyła na nich lekko zakłopotana. Po jej głowie chodziły myśli. Coraz więcej było pytań, a odpowiedzi mniej. '''Jak się podoba? Zapraszam na Wattpad: Andzia_7200 Chciałam poinformować wszystkich czytelników, iż nie wiem kiedy będzie next. Aktualnie moja ręka znajduję się w dość ciężkim stanie, a pisanie jedną ręką nexta nie jest do końca łatwe. Niestety, tak kończy się stanie na bramce, dla kogoś kto jest dla ciebie ważny. Następny next postaram się wstawić, jak moja ręka dojdzie do jakiegoś lepszego stanu. 10.Myślisz, że się boję? Jesteś w błędzie Haddock! Cała trójka siedziała w pokoju bez słowa. Nagle zadzwonił telefon Haddocka. - Słuchaj stary, czemu jeszcze cie tu niema? - O czym ty mówisz Kamil? - No jak to?! Twój brat, walczy z Henderson i wygrywa. - Z Mią? - No. Niezły łomot jej daje. - Zaraz będę. Chłopak podskoczył z miejsca. Był wściekły. Dziewczyny popatrzyły po sobie zdezorientowane całą sytuacją. - Fire chodź. – warknął, a dziewczyna ruszyła za nim. Astrid: Coś mnie dźgnęło. Nie wiem dlaczego, ale poczułam że musze iść. Ruszyłam więc za nimi. Na korytarzu nie było nikogo. Po spotkaniu z Avą czuje się inaczej. Jestem silniejsza. Czuje pewność siebie, ale dlaczego? Poszliśmy w stronę hali. Wszyscy patrzyli na nią. Ja dostrzegłam blondynkę, która leżała i Czkawkę. Wściekłego Czkawkę. Ernest już miał tam wejść i zakończyć to, ale drzwi były pozamykane. Ruszyłam przed siebie. Haddock ruszył w stronę Mii (nwm jak się pisze). Weszłam na poręcz i zeskoczyłam jak on wtedy. - To twój koniec, blondi. – powiedział. Widać było, iż nie panuje nad emocjami. - Pierwsze skończysz ze mną! – warknęłam. Chłopak odwrócił się w moją stronę, z chytrym uśmieszkiem. - Astrid, nie! Nie powtarzaj błędów siostry! – krzyknął Ernest, ale nie odpowiedziałam. Poczułam nieziemską moc i zaczęliśmy walkę. Oj no to będzie się działo. Chłopak uderzał we mnie z całej siły. Ja zgrabnie omijałam atak. Chyba nie myśli, że tak łatwo mnie pokona. Słyszałam jak Ernest wygania wszystkich, o dziwo wszyscy go słuchają. Czkawka nie dawała mi forów. Walił z całej siły. Wytworzyłam kopułę śnieżną i schroniłam się w niej. - Ava, potrzebuje cie! – krzyknęłam. Naszyjnik zaczął świecić. - Wyłaź!- warknął brunet. Narrator: Brunet był pewien swojej wygranej. Zaczął bić pięściami w kopułę. Nagle… Kopuła wybuchła. Chłopak poleciał i wbił się w ścianę. Jednak bardzo szybko z niej wstał. Kiedy stanął na ziemi, nie zobaczył Astrid. Jego oczom ukazała się najprawdziwsza Avalon Black. Chłopak nie mógł uwierzyć w to co właśnie ujrzał. Oczy Czkawki zrobiły się ogromne. Po tak długim czasie mógł ujrzeć ukochaną. - Ava?! – krzyknęli wszyscy zebrani czyli paczka Czkawki ( Zuko, Deyna, Asher, Bella, Max, Ernest i Mia) - Haddock! Co to za bitwa z niewidomą? – krzyknęła blondynka. - Ava, ja nie wierze… - powiedział uradowany widokiem ukochanej. Jego złość opuściła go, została radość i zdziwienie. - Żadna Ava! Ja jestem Astrid. Córka Leny i Marcina. Wszyscy zebrani popatrzyli po sobie. Ernest zrozumiał właśnie o co chodzi. Na szyi dziewczyny dostrzegł naszyjnik jej siostry, ten sam naszyjnik, który dawał niesamowitą moc i mógł wezwać poprzednie Spectrum. - No to ładnie. – powiedział chłopak pod nosem. Astrid zaczęła władać magią jak nigdy wcześniej. Czkawka nie spodziewał się czegoś takiego. Jej celem było wygrać walkę, którą on zaczął. Brunet lekko speszony, zaczął oddawać ciosy. Nie wychodziło mu to najlepiej. - Hej skarbie. Co oglądasz? – zapytała Natasza. - Natasza?! Co ty tu!? - Dzisiaj mieliśmy się spotkać. Chyba nie pamiętasz. - Tak, przepraszam. Mam mały problem. - Jaki? – zapytała dziewczyna. Chłopak nie odpowiedział. Wskazał na walczącego brata. Do walki przyłączyła się reszta grupy. Dziewczyna zrobiła minę dość nietypową. - To jest moc smoka. – powiedziała. - Ja myślę, że to przez moc Spectrum. Ma naszyjnik. - Może i masz rację, ale uwierz. To jest smok mocy. - A może to są emocję, z którymi się zmaga od samego przyjścia tu. – powiedział Stoick. Ernest nie zauważył ojca. – Jest jej ciężko, nawet bardzo. Ciągle jakieś złe emocje, a teraz może odreagować. - Niby tak, ale musimy ją uspokoić, bo źle się to skończy. Jak myślcie, co będzie dalej? Jeśli chcecie się dowiedzieć zapraszam na wattpad. Tam jest dalsza część. W ogóle wole pisać na wattpadzie teraz. ' W rozdziale 15 pojawią się wasze postacie.' 11. To tylko laska... Jedna z twoich wielu. Walka trwała. Większość była już bezsilna, Ernest stał wraz z Nataszą i oglądali całe zdarzenie. Astrid nie miała dość. Czkawka stał ledwo na nogach. Cały czas atakował, Mia z Max ’em robili mu tylko tarczę z ziemi, aby nie dostał. Bella ledwo wytrzymywała uderzenia blondynki. Mimo, iż dziewczyna dopiero się uczy ma ogromny dar. - Mam pomysł.- powiedziała Natasza. - Myślę, że każdy jest dobry, więc śmiało. - Mieczyk, ten od czytania w myślach, wiesz który? – zapytała, a chłopak pokiwał twierdząco głową.- Ma siostrę, z tego co pamiętam. Może ona by ją uspokoiła? - Nie głupie, ale chyba nie wypali. Nie ściągniemy jej tu. Już wiem co zrobię. Zostań tu. Ernest wszedł na pole bitwy. Kazał wszystkim się odsunąć. Dziewczyna zaczęła zbliżać się w stronę Haddocka. Blondynka chciała zadać cios, ale Ernest złapał jej rękę, dla wszystkich wydawało się to mało prawdopodobne, ale jednak ona tylko tak wyglądała. Była bardzo blada, przez co wprowadziła grupę w błąd. Wszyscy byli przekonani, że stała się ona zjawą. - Mia, teraz twoja kolej. – zawołał. Dziewczyna wytworzyła z ziemi kajdany, które uniemożliwiły Astrid jakiekolwiek poruszanie się. Chłopak chciał sięgnąć po naszyjnik, ale kajdany nie wytrzymały i jej cała moc wystrzeliła w Ernesta. Haddock dostał w brzuch. Przeleciał przez całą halę i wylądował na podłodze. - Ernest!- krzyknęła Natasza, po czym podbiegła do niego. Chłopak leżał nie przytomny. Zawołała Ashera, który zaniósł go do części szpitalnej budynku. Była ona piętro wyżej niż hala. - Czkawka mam pomysł! – krzyknęła Nata. - Dawaj tylko szybko. – powiedział zdyszany brunet. - Ja ją uspokoję. Przecież potrafię, uczyłam się i dobrze mi szło. Uważam, że ona ma smoka mocy i to przez to żadne ataki nie działają. - Okej. Zrobimy to, ale proszę daj rade. – powiedział. Dziewczyna kiwnęła głową i weszła na arenę. – Z chodźcie! – krzyknął brunet. - Ale Czkawka!- krzyknął i wskazał na Astrid Zuko. - Już! – warknął. Wszyscy zbiegli. Wyszli na balkon, aby dobrze widzieć. Między czasie wrócił Asher z Ernestem. - Gdzie jest Nata?- zapytał Ernest, który miał owinięty wyrzeźbiony brzuch. - Poszła nas ratować. – powiedziała Deyna, a chłopak rzucił się do barierki żeby zobaczyć co robi jego ukochana. - Kto jej kazał? – zapytał wyraźnie zły Ernest. - Twój brat. – rzekła Mia. Ernest, choć obolały, rzucił się na brata z pięściami. Nie zauważył, że właśnie wszedł ich ojciec. - Co ty robisz?! – powiedział Ernest, który przygwoździł brata do ściany. - Ja nic, twoja laska sama chciała. - Mało ci?! Zabiłeś 2 osoby, chcesz 3? - To tylko zwykła blondynka, znajdziesz następną. Ile ty ich już miałeś? - Zamknij ryj smarku! – warknął zły Ernest. - Co ci jej tak szkoda? Nie spałeś jeszcze z nią? – zapytał złośliwie Czkawka. Ernest nie wytrzymał i dał bratu w twarz z pięści. - Nie twój zasrany interes Czkawka! - Co wy robicie?! – krzyknął ich ojciec. W głowie Ernesta pojawił się głos, który go uspokoił. Tym głosem była jego matka, zaraz po śmierci dostał jej naszyjnik, dzięki któremu mogła mu doradzać w trudnych sytuacjach. Dzięki niej Ernest wychował Czkawkę, bo ich ojciec miał zawsze dużo na głowie, zwłaszcza po jej śmierci. - To wszystko co się dzieje teraz to twoja wina. – powiedział Ernest, był już opanowany. - Moja?! – warknął Czkawka. - Jeśli teraz Nata zginie to tylko i wyłącznie przez ciebie. Nigdy ci tego nie wybaczę. Żałuje, że wtedy zginął Wojtek, a nie ty. – powiedział Ernest. - Mam to gdzieś! – warknął najmłodszy z rodu Haddocków i wybiegł stamtąd. Zawsze Ernest był dla niego jak skarb, a teraz tak po prostu powiedział, że dziewczyna jest ważniejsza od niego i dodał, że chce jego śmierci. Czkawka czuł się zraniony, odrzucony, a przede wszystkim smutny. Jednak nie dał się już ponieść emocją. Wyszedł na zewnątrz, tam chciał się uspokoić. - Co ja zrobiłem?- zapytał sam siebie Ernest. Właśnie zrozumiał jaki popełnił błąd. Dopiero teraz dotarło do niego, co zrobił swojemu bratu. Mamy nexta... Dziś pojawi się więcej, zrobimy taki mały maraton. Za 10 komów, będzie następny. Chce wiedzieć kto to czyta i czy w ogóle ktoś czyta. 12.Blizna Smoka Natasza była pewna tego co robi, po tym jak wszyscy wyszli ona zaczęła działać. Nie bała się Astrid. Widziała, że nie ma czego. To tylko dziewczyna niepanująca nad sobą. To siostra jej przyjaciółki. Blondynka usiadła po turecku przed Astrid. - Witaj! – krzyknęła. – Jestem Natasza, słyszałam wiele o tobie Astrid. - Naprawdę? – zapytała dziewczyna. - Tak, czy słyszysz mnie? – dopytała Nata, blondynka nie odpowiedziała, kiwnęła głową. – Chciałabym cie prosić, abyś się uspokoiła i popatrzyła w moje oczy. - Po co? – zapytała niepewnie. - Zaufaj mi. – powiedziała Nata. Astrid zniżyła się do poziomu Nataszy i popatrzyła w jej oczy. Nata widziała w nich ból, strach, niepewność, złość, radość i co najdziwniejsze miłość. - Dlaczego skrywasz bliznę? – zapytała Astrid. - Chodzi ci o to? – zapytała Natasza, zmazując makijaż. Dziewczyna pokiwała twierdząco głową. – To zrobił mi mój ostatni podopieczny. Wpadł w furię i nie mógł jej opanować. - Kim on był? - To mój przyjaciel Fabian. Był pewnym siebie magiem. Polubiłabyś go, uwierz. Jednak on zaraz po tym wypadku popełnił samobójstwo. - Przykro mi. – powiedziała. - Choć ze mną. – powiedziała Natasza. Dziewczyna kiwnęła głową i razem wyszły z Sali. Usłyszały rozmowę Ernesta z chłopakami. - Ona poradzi sobie. – powiedział Ash. - Nie chce jej stracić. – powiedział przybity Ernest. Razem weszły na górę. Nie da się opisać min wszystkich, którzy tam byli. - Bardzo przepraszam za moje zachowanie. – powiedziała Astrid, po czym spuściła głowę. - Nic się nie stało. Znamy przyczynę. – powiedział Stoick. Dziewczyna się uśmiechnęła. Ernest podszedł do Nataszy. Dziewczyna rzuciła się na jego szyję. - Myślałem, że cie stracę. – powiedział jej do ucha. - Nie bałam się bo wiedziałam, że nic mi nie zrobi. - Co z twoim okiem? – zapytał Ernest. - Stara blizna, z którą nie chce się utożsamiać. Astrid zauważyła, że nie mam jej przyjaciela Czkawki. Powiedziała, że zaraz wróci i wyszła. Na podwórko droga prowadziła przez korytarz. Dziewczyna wyszła z budynku. Zaraz na placu, na którym zazwyczaj ludzie siedzieli po szkole zastała Czkawkę. Siedział sam i patrzył w ziemie. Dziewczyna podeszła do niego i usiadła obok. - Czego chcesz?- zapytał brunet, nawet nie podnosząc wzroku. - Hmmm słonia, albo nie! Gwiazdki z nieba, albo nie! Przyjaźni z takim fajnym typem. - Kim jest ten szczęściarz? – zapytał, odchylając głowę w jej stronę. - Możesz mi wierzyć, albo i nie, ale to ty.- powiedziała z uśmiechem dziewczyna. Czkawka wyszczerzył się głupio i przytulił ją. Blondynka była w mocnym szoku, nie spodziewała się czegoś takiego. - Dawno nikt mi tak nie powiedział. - Dlaczego? Jesteś fajny. - Przeze mnie zginęło wiele osób. Ciężko mi o tym wspominać. No i mamy nexta :) Jak się podoba? 13. Historia o naszej znajomości Blondynka i brunet siedzieli w ciszy. Była ona trochę nie zręczna. Dziewczyna postanowiła ją przerwać. - Yyy… wiesz mam pytanie. – powiedziała lekko zakłopotana. - No mów. Słucham. – powiedział chłopak. - Jest ich strasznie dużo… I nie wiem od czego… - Jak poznałem moją paczkę, powiadasz. – chłopak przerwał Astrid. Ona chciała o to zapytać, ale chłopak tak jakby wyczytał to w jej myślach. Popatrzyła na niego pytająco.- No co? Następne pytanie pewnie o mnie i rodzinę, o związek Wojtka z Avą, a potem pewnie, o samą Avę, zgadłem?- dziewczyna pokiwała twierdząco głową. – No więc najdłużej znam się z Bellą. Była ze mną od początku akademii. Potem poznaliśmy Asha, na początku był irytujący, wprost wkur*******, ale potem się zaprzyjaźniliśmy. Następna była Mia, mieliśmy z nią genialny kontakt, ale stał się wypadek… – chłopak posmutniał – Wtedy zginęła moja mama, a Mia straciła wzrok. - Przykro mi. – powiedziała. - Czekaj to nie koniec. Później poznaliśmy Zuka i Maxa. A wiesz kogo brakuje? – zapytał. - Avy i Deyny?- zapytała. Chłopak pokiwał twierdząco głową. - Heh, poznanie Deyny wspominam tak, że podobała się nam. Wszystkim. Pamiętam ten dzień jak dzisiejszy. Ja, Ernest, Wojtek, Asher, Zuko i Max staliśmy i gadaliśmy o czymś. Wtedy do szkoły weszła dziewczyna. Była szczupła, miała spodnie z wysokim stanem i na to czarny top. Jej włosy były proste i sięgały do pasa, a na prawym oku miała grzywkę. Popatrzyła na nas wilkiem. My zawiesiliśmy na niej wzrok. Podeszła do stojącego na środku Ernesta i pociągnęła go za bluzę, żeby patrzeć mu prosto w oczy i powiedziała: Szukam dyrektora. - I co w tym takiego niezwykłego? – przerwała Astrid. - No to, że potem nie raz przyłożyła mi i Wojtkowi za nieudany podryw. Wszystko zmieniło się wtedy, jak w naszej obronie stanął nie kto inny jak Asher. Pamiętam, że ona wtedy dała mu po mordzie, a potem go pocałowała. - Serio?! – Astrid wybuchła śmiechem, Czkawka popatrzył na nią jak na idiotkę i też zaczął się śmiać. - Dobra, teraz o Avie? – zapytał, dziewczyna przestała się śmiać. Lekko posmutniała i kiwnęła głową. – Ava od samego początku udawała szarą myszkę. Nie chciała się zaprzyjaźnić z nikim. A jej największym problemem był Wojtek. Gnębił ją. Cały czas. Wszyscy się z niej śmiali, jedynym wyjątkiem była Nataszy, zaprzyjaźniły się od razu. Kiedy Nata ją poznała, taką prawdziwa. Dziewczynę o zabójczym charakterze, z pięknym głosem i wieloma zaletami, powiedziała, żeby w końcu pokazała Wojtkowi pazury. Tak też się stało. Następnego dnia, kiedy on się z niej śmiał, ona podeszła i dała mu w twarz. Wtedy otworzył szeroko oczy i rzucił: Laska kocham cie, ale nie bij mnie. - Pieprzysz. - Nie. Serio tak było. Pamiętam to, kiedy wtedy powiedział, że to wszystko było podrywem. Zapytał czy chce z nim być. A na odpowiedz czekał do urodzin. – powiedział Ernest. - A kiedy miał urodziny? – zapytała dziewczyna. - Za rok. Powiedział jej to w dzień urodzin i rok się o nią starał. – powiedział Ernest. - Niesamowite. Ja już może pójdę. – powiedziała dziewczyna. Widziała, że chłopcy muszą sobie coś wyjaśnić . Ernest popatrzył na brata i usiadł obok niego. No i mamy historii troche. No czekam na komy, jeszcze 1 rozdział i wasze postacie... 14. Bo ja kur** chciałem cie przeprosić Panowała cisza, niezręczna cisza. Stary Haddock nigdy nie umiał przyznać się do błędu, jednak zawsze wiedział kiedy go popełnił. - Słuchaj Czkawka… - zaczął niepewnie Ernest. - Tak wiem. Ja zabiłem ich, ja powinienem tak zginąć nie oni. To mnie nie powinno być w tej rodzinie. – wybuchł Czkawka. - Nie to chciałem powiedzieć. – rzucił Ernest. – Chciałem, ci powiedzieć, że - Jestem głupi? Czy może że jestem kretynem?! – warknął Czkawka. - Że ja kur** chciałem cie przeprosić!- krzyknął Ernest, a oczy młodego stały się niewiarygodnie duże. Popatrzył na brata, który nigdy wcześniej nie przeklinał i zaczął się śmiać jak głupi. Ernest popatrzył na niego uśmiechnął się i też zaczął się śmiać. - Wiesz, że to bolało? – zapytał Czkawka, kiedy opanował śmiech i wrócił do swojej bezuczuciowej miny. – Słowa, bolą bardziej niż czyny. – dodał. - Nie chciałem tego. Po prostu kocham Nataszę i … - I za wszelką cenę chcesz ją chronić. Skąd ja to znam. - Wiem, że tobie i Avie się nie ułożyło, ale nie możesz za to niszczyć miłości innych. - Wiem, nie jestem tobą. Jednak twój charakter do najlepszych nie należy. – powiedział Czkawka. - O co ci chodzi? – zapytał Ernest z miną „już się lepiej nie odzywaj” - No wiesz, ty i te twoje laski to tak na jeden dzień – powiedział Czkawka – Ewentualnie noc – dodał ciszej. – I jesteś jaki jesteś. Mimo to, jako brata to cie uwielbiam. - Udało mi się cię wychować. Niestety Wojtka już nie. – powiedział. Obydwaj lekko posmutnieli. Wojtek, znany również jako V był dość chamski, wredny, egoistyczny. Dla niego liczyło się własne szczęście, do momentu kiedy pojawiła się Ava. Od tego momentu zaczął się zmieniać. Chłopaki starali się mu pomagać, ale zazdrość wzięła górę i Czkawka z Wojtkiem znienawidzili się. - Pamiętasz jak Deyna złamała Wojtkowi szczękę? – zapytał Czkawka z uśmiechem. - Pamiętam, a ty kojarzysz jak pocałowałeś Bellę? – dodał z chytrym uśmieszkiem Ernest . - Mieliśmy tylko 6 lat! Ile będziesz mi to wypominał? – zapytał Czkawka z miną mordercy. - Zobaczę. Dobra ja wracam do Naty. Może pójdziesz ze mną? - Nie, dzięki. Zostanę tu jeszcze chwilę. - Jutro przyjeżdża Nix, Vanessa, Selena i nowi uczniowie. - Nix?! Selena?! Vanessa?! Ja pier**** teraz mi to mówisz! – krzyknął ze szczęścia brunet. Ernest się uśmiechnął. ' Kim jest Nix, Selena i Vanessa?!' Jak myślicie? 15. Nowe dziewczyny, a z nimi i nowe problemy Czkawka od samego rana chodził prze szczęśliwy. Zaraz miały przyjechać jego przyjaciółki z dawnych lat. Podszedł do niego ojciec i dał kartkę z nazwiskami nowych podopiecznych i miał im wybrać nauczycieli: - Katniss Everdenn (ogień) – Bella - Naravi Lico ( pogoda) - ? - Akasa Agaderm (elektryczność) – Nix -Everest Threy ( woda) – Vanessa - Maeva ( natura) – Mia - Em Mckenzie ( lód) – Astrid Czkawka uśmiechną się na samą myśl, jak one będą musiały się męczyć z nauką. - Natasza! – krzyknął. Dziewczyna momentalnie się zatrzymała i popatrzyła na chłopaka. – Nie wiesz kto ma uczyć mocy pogody? - Selena. – powiedziała. - Ooo nie wiedziałem. Myślałem, że ona to od światła. - No ja też, ale tak powiedział Ernest, więc musi wiedzieć co robi. Chłopak zapisał przy Naravi Selenę. Już nie mógł się doczekać, aż je zobaczy. Czkawka je uwielbiał. Zawsze mu pomagały, a do Nix czuł coś więcej, za nim nie zaczęła spotykać się z Nickiem. *** Chłopak stał na dziecińcu wraz z Astrid i Mią. Żadna z dam nie wiedziała po co tam stoi. Czkawka z wielkim uśmiechem na ustach wypatrywał pojazdu, w którym miały się znajdować dziewczyny. Z lekkim opóźnieniem przyszła Bella. Ona jako jedyna wiedziała co ich czeka. - Jadą! – krzyknął Czkawka. Wielki samochód podjechał pod szkołę. Drzwi otworzyły się, a z niego wysiadły dziewczyny. Pierwsza, która wysiadła była dziewczyna o niebieskich włosach. Była wzrostu Astrid. Jej oczy również były niebieskie. Kiedy Czkawka ją zobaczył, od razu do nie podbiegł, a ona rzuciła się mu na szyję. - Nix, tęskniłem. – powiedział dziewczynie do ucha. - Ja bardziej. – dodała. Następna z samochodu wyszła dziewczyna o czarnych włosach, która swoim wzrokiem potrafi zabić. Popatrzyła na Haddocka, po czym dała mu buziaka w policzek. Na ustach chłopaka pojawił się uśmiech. Astrid patrzyła na całą scenę, z wielkim zakłopotaniem, bo była pewna, że Czkawka jest sam. - Vanessa! – krzyknął Ernest. - Stary! – krzyknęła czarnowłosa. Z samochodu wyszła kolejna dziewczyna. Jej włosy były pastelowych kolorów. Zmierzyła Czkawkę wzrokiem i pewnym krokiem podeszła do niego. Uśmiechnęła się, po czym on przerzucił ją przez ramię. - Wiesz, że tego nie znoszę! – warknęła. - Wiem, ale ja cie tak bardzo kocham wkur****. Dziewczyna zaczęła się śmiać. Ernest popatrzył na brata jak na idiotę. - Puść ją. Ustawcie się, zaraz przyjadą uczennice. Wszyscy stanęli w szeregu. Ernest wyszedł przed nich i przywitał dziewczyny, które właśnie przyjechały. - To są osoby, które będą was uczyć. Katniss ciebie będzie uczyć Bella. Naravi, ty należysz do Seleny. Nix zajmiesz się Akasą. Maeva ty będziesz się uczyć z Mią. Em ciebie będzie uczyć Astrid. A Vanessa będzie uczyć Everest. - Trening zacznie się jutro. Dziś macie wolne, zapoznajcie się ze szkołą, innymi osobami, a przed wszystkim ze sobą. Kiedy dziewczyny weszły do szkoły na dziedzińcu został Czkawka z Nix. - Wiesz Nix, może pójdziemy dziś gdzieś? - Jak zwykle stary podryw. – powiedziała dziewczyna i przewróciła oczami. - Żeby powspominać stare czasy. Nie chce się narażać Nickowi. – powiedział Czkawka, był bardzo szczęśliwy, że znów spotyka się z Nix. Dziewczyna momentalnie posmutniała, z jej oka wypłynęła łza. - Nie jestem z Nickiem. – powiedziała wycierając łzę. - Przepraszam… Nie wiedziałem. – powiedział, po czym przytulił dziewczynę. Ona wtuliła się w niego. Czkawka i Nix? A może Czkawka i Vanessa? Czekam na komy ' 16.Spacerek Dziewczyna lekko się uśmiechnęła. Poprawiła grzywkę i stanęła naprzeciwko chłopaka. - Spoko, wiem. Nie denerwuj się tak. Jeszcze ci żyłka strzeli. – powiedziała, po czym chłopak zaczął się śmiać. –Dobra ja już pójdę. – dodała i weszła do budynku. Chłopak westchnął i również wszedł do budynku. Czkawka: Wszedłem do budynku. Widziałem, że Nix kieruje się do swojego pokoju. Wydawała mi się nie obecna. Nie pytałem, czemu zerwała z Nickiem, ale podejrzewam, że to trochę jego wina, że teraz taka jest. Chłopaki stali oparci o ścianę i o czymś zacięcie gadali. Postanowiłem się dołączyć. - Ta Vanessa to twoja laska? – zapytał Zuko. - Nie, no co ty. Przyjaciółka. – odpowiedziałem. Vanessa to tylko moja przyjaciółka, a oni pewnie pytają o to, bo dała mi buziaka. No i czym tu się jarać? Zwykły buziak, ale Ernest takiego nie dostał. Wojtek jak z nią był to dostawał cały czas takie buziaczki. No nie wspomniałem? To teraz wspominam, iż oni byli razem. Gadaliśmy dalej o Selenie, Nix i Vanessie. Wcale ich nie obgadywaliśmy, tylko rozmawialiśmy, a to nie nasza wina, że ich imiona się pojawiły. - Brunet! – krzyknęła jakaś dziewczyna. Momentalnie odwróciliśmy się wszyscy. – Idziesz ze mną na spacer? – zapytała Vanessa. Zmierzyłem ją od góry do dołu. Miała ciekawą stylizację. Nie powiem, podobała mi się w takim wydaniu. Zazwyczaj jest ponura i w ogóle, a dziś uśmiech i jest miła! Normalnie magia. - Haddock! – warknęła. Musiała zauważyć, że się na nią gapię. Trochę mi głupio, bo nie miało tak wyjść, ale trudno. - No idę. – odpowiedziałem szybko i wyszedłem z dziewczyną. Pogoda była dość ładna. Lekki wiaterek wiał prosto w nasze twarze. - Gdzie w ogóle idziemy? – zapytałem. Raczej nie mówiła gdzie idziemy, chyba że wtedy jak się na nią gapiłem. - Do lasu. Tylko jego tu widzę. – powiedziała dziewczyna. Tak, był tam las. Za naszą szkołą, która jest ogrodzona wielka bramą znajduję się wejście do lasu. Nic nadzwyczajnego… Parę drzew, czy krzewów, ale to zawsze tu zabieraliśmy nowych i ich trenowaliśmy. Czasami razem z Renese urządzaliśmy tu wyścigi. Ona jako wilczyca zawsze wgrywała. Sam nie wiem co u niej, dawno się z nią nie kontaktowałem. - Czkawka słyszysz mnie? – zapytała niebieskooka, czym wyrwała mnie z myśli. – Kurwa! Czkawka idioto słyszysz ?! – warknęła - Co? Nie słuchałem, przepraszam. – powiedziałem. - Co tam jest? – zapytała. Wskazała na dalszą część lasu bez ścieżki. No cóż, sam nie wiem co tam jest, ale teraz mnie to ciekawi. - A nie wiem, a co chcesz iść tam? – zapytałem, z chytrym uśmieszkiem. - Mogę. – powiedziała obojętnie. Ruszyliśmy w głąb lasu. Nie żebym miał coś przeciwko, ale robiło się późno. Jestem umówiony z Nix, a jeszcze szybciej z As, chciała żebym ją czegoś nauczył. Mówiąc szczerze nawet jej wtedy nie słuchałem. Może trochę chamsko, no ale Nix, Vanessa i Selena przyjechały. Doszliśmy do strumyku, mogłem się tego spodziewać. Vanessa włada wodą i wyczuwa ją na odległość. Gdybyśmy pojechali w jakieś miejsce gdzie jest śnieg czy lód to też bym był w niebo wzięty. Dziewczyna weszła na pierwszy z kraju kamyk. Nie był on duży, lecz śliski już tak. Nim się obejrzałem dziewczyna leciała do wody, więc szybko podbiegłem i ją złapałem w tali. Vanessa obróciła się przodem do mnie i szeroko się uśmiechnęła. - Dziękuje.- powiedziała kładąc ręce na moich barkach. Stanęła na palcach i połączyła nasze usta w delikatnym pocałunku. Podobał mi się ten moment i nie chciałbym go kończyć, ale wszystko co piękne i cudowne ma swój kres. - Za co to? – zapytałem, byłem w lekkim szoku. Vanessa była dziewczyną Wojtka i mnie lubiła, ale nie czuła do mnie coś więcej, a bynajmniej ja tego nie widziałem. Czarnowłosa lekko się uśmiechnęła, na jej policzkach zauważyłem rumieńce. Nie znałem jej od tej strony. Zawsze była wredna i w ogóle taka zła. - Sama nie wiem. Coś kazało mi tak postąpić. – powiedziała. Chyba coś do niej poczułem. – Ty nie jesteś z Astrid prawda? – dopytała. Szczerze zdziwiło mnie to pytanie i przez dłuższy moment nie mogłem odpowiedzieć. Dziewczyna zauważyła to i odeszła ode mnie. - Stój Vanessa! - Nie Czkawka. Jesteś z Astrid, więc nie będę przeszkodą. – powiedziała. Momentalnie zrobiło mi się przykro. - Po pierwsze jestem singlem. Po drugie nie jesteś przeszkodą. – powiedziałem, po czym chwyciłem ją za nadgarstki i przyciągnąłem do siebie. W jej oczach widziałem smutek. – Lubię cię. – szepnąłem jej do ucha. W jej oczach coś jakby błysło, a na ustach pojawił się uśmiech. - Nie miałeś uczyć Astrid?- zapytała kiedy dość długo w ciszy patrzyliśmy sobie w oczy. - Miałem! – powiedziałem. Teraz to się spóźnię. Przerzuciłem dziewczynę przez ramię i pobiegłem w stronę szkoły. ' I jak się wam podoba taki obrót spraw ? ' Jak będzie 200 komów, będzie next. Pozdrawiam!' 17. Spóźniony Wybiegliśmy z lasu. Znaczy ja wybiegłem bo dziewczyna nadal przerzucona była przez moje ramię. Postawiłem ją na ziemi. - I jak się podobał spacer? – zapytałem. - Był świetny. Musimy go powtórzyć. – powiedziała z chytrym uśmiechem. - Cały, czy tylko sam pocałunek? – zapytałem chytrze, a w oczach czarnowłosej widziałem błysk. - No, a co byś wolał?- ona się ze mną bawi. Podszedłem do niej bliżej i złączyłem nasze usta, w krótkim pocałunku. – Zaraz się spóźnisz. – powiedziała, kiedy się od siebie oderwaliśmy. Popatrzyłem na nią wzrokiem mówiącym „Przeprasza” i pobiegłem na halę. Astrid już tam była z nie bardzo zadowoloną miną. Krótko mówiąc chciała zamordować mnie wzrokiem. Żeby było ciekawiej zaraz mam spotkać się z Nix. No to ładnie się wkopałem. - Spokojnie, już jestem. - Kurwa, książę się pojawił, mam bić brawo? Spierdalaj się przebrać i będziemy ćwiczyć. - Ja w dresach będę walczył. I tak nie wygrasz… - Przekonamy się. – powiedziała dziewczyna. *** Jestem wykończony, Astrid po ostatniej akcji ma tyle siły co nikt. Jak uderzy, to pójdzie ci w pięty. Pobiegłem szybko do pokoju, zostało mi 10 minut do spotkania z Nix. Vanessa zastąpiła mnie na arenie i teraz ona męczy się z Astrid. Przyszedłem do pokoju, od razu wziąłem szybki prysznic. Teraz czas na strój… Nie za elegancko, ale nie jak jakiś dres. To był strój idealny, bynajmniej moim zdaniem, bo panie mogą się sprzeczać. Wziąłem tablet, w którym były zdjęcia i wybiegłem z pokoju. Słyszałem, iż mieszka ona w 102. Tam też się udałem. Zapukałem, a zaraz po tym dziewczyna otworzyła drzwi. Była ładnie ubrana. Najbardziej podobały mi się jej buty, miała takie jak ja… - Piękne buty. – powiedziałem. - Bo ty takie masz? – zaśmiała się. - Zapraszam na nasze wspominanie dawnych czasów. - Znam świetnie miejsce. – powiedziała. Trochę mnie to zdziwiło, ale poszedłem za nią. *** Dotarliśmy na dach. Heh nie spodziewałem się. Usiedliśmy na nim, był lekko brudny, no ale życie… Wyciągnąłem mojego tablet i zaczęliśmy oglądać zdjęcia. Było ich tam mnóstwo, naprawdę. Widziałem siebie jak byłem młodszy, ją i naszych znajomych. - Wow. – powiedziała Nix. Nie wiedziałem o co chodzi. Niczego szczególnego tam nie było. - O co chodzi? – zapytałem. Dziewczyna pokazała mi zdjęcie z Astrid. Wow… Wyglądaliśmy niesamowicie. Tak razem… Pamiętam ten dzień. To wtedy prawie sprałem tego dupka Damiana. Myślałem, że Ernest je usunął No, bo po co mu? - Jesteście razem? Myślałam, że jesteś singlem. - No, bo jestem. – powiedziałem, a dziewczyna popatrzyła na mnie wzrokiem „ Yhym coś nie wierze” . Opowiedziałem jej historię związaną z tym zdjęciem. Niebiesko włosa nie mogła uwierzyć, że wstawiłem się za Astrid. Nigdy się za nikim nie wstawiam. Tak zostało jak Wojtek… Nie chce o tym wspominać. Ilekroć myślę o tym to boli tak samo. Zadzwonił mój telefon. Ernest znowu coś chce, ciekawi mnie co. Rozmawiałem chwilę z nim, a potem kazał mi przyjść. Przeprosiłem Nix i ruszyłem w dół. Astrid: Czkawka mnie zostawił z Vanessą. Dziewczyna wydała się być niemiła i chamska, jak to wygląd może zmieniać… Czarnowłosa okazała się być bardzo sympatyczna. Jest bardzo silna i ma duży potencjał. Everest ma dużo szczęścia, że dostała taką trenerkę. Za to pecha ma Em, bo dostała mnie, a ja nie umiem uczyć. - Na dziś wystarczy! – krzyknęła Vanessa. Podeszłam do niej i podziękowałam. Pogadałam z nią chwilę i dowiedziałam się, że jest jedynaczką, a wkrótce będzie może miała „Moc smoka” czy „Smoka mocy”? Jakoś tak. Zaprosiłam ją do pokoju, w środku siedziała Deyna i oglądała coś na swoim tablecie. - Co oglądasz? – zapytałam, rzucając torbę treningową na łóżko. - Sukienki, ma być bal jakiś.- powiedziała, a Vanessa popatrzyła na mnie wzrokiem „ Bal?”. - O czym ty mówisz? – zapytała Vanessa. - Ernest zaczepił mnie i powiedział, że będzie bal, ale nie wiem kiedy. Wymieniłyśmy się spojrzeniami. Usiadłyśmy obok brunetki i również patrzyłyśmy na sukienki. Niektóre były naprawdę ładne. 18. Pierwsza lekcja Nadszedł poranek, super po prostu. Wstałam leniwie z łóżka i powędrowałam do szafy. Deyna już wstała i szukała swojego stroju. Od nie dawna mam pokój z nią, a Bella z Mią. Ubrałam mój czarny dres, dostaliśmy ostatnio nowe stroje. Podeszłam do łazienki i związałam włosy w wysoki kucyk. Deyna uczesała włosy w warkocz, a następnie nałożyła lekki makijaż. Razem zeszłyśmy na śniadanie. Vanessa siedziała z Nix i Seleną. Podeszłam tam, kiedy zbliżyłam się do stolika zauważyłam Czkawkę. Siedział obok Vanessy i obejmował ją ramieniem. Zaskoczyło mnie to myślałam, że on coś do Nix, ale nie do Vanessy. - Mogę się dosiąść? – zapytałam. - Jasne. – powiedziała wesoło Vanessa. Wczoraj razem z Deyną zaprzyjaźniłyśmy się z nią. Siedziała u nas pewnie do północy, gadałyśmy i śmiałyśmy się. - Gotowe uczyć innych? – zapytał Czkawka. - Tak sobie. – powiedziała Sel. - Zgadzam się z nią. – dodałam. - A ja nie. Możemy się po nich drzeć i wyżywać, czego chcieć więcej? – zapytała Nix. - Macie je coś nauczyć. – powiedział Czkawka. - Marudzisz… - stwierdziła Nix. - Przepraszam, że przerywam, ale już czas. – powiedział Ernest, który właśnie do nas podszedł. Wstałyśmy od stołu i skierowałyśmy się do uczennic, wszystkie już tam stały. Zapowiada się ciekawie. Narrator: Nowe „nauczycielki” wstały ze swoich miejsc i wraz z Haddock‘ami skierowały się na halę. Gdy tam weszły zobaczyły swoje uczennice. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Zawieszone